


Butt Dialed

by Longcat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Dialing, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longcat/pseuds/Longcat
Summary: Kim and Briana's movie night gets interrupted by butt dial.





	Butt Dialed

The movie was something that they had both watched hundreds of times which was one of the reasons they were watching it again. Kim curled into Briana on the couch, reaching out for the big bowl of popcorn, ripping open the bag of MnMs she dumped it into the bowl with a snort, laughing as she mixed them together. Briana only rolled her eyes and grabbed a handful, the sweet candy mixing perfectly with the salty and buttery popcorn. Every movie night they had it was the same deal, they would get drunk and Kim would start mixing their snacks into a single bowl until they had a movie trail mix with gummy worms, froot loops, popcorn, MnMs and whatever else was in her reach.

Her phone rang out, the screen lighting up. “<3 Rich <3” was displayed on the screen, Kim muted the movie as Briana opened her phone and hit speakerphone. Muffled noises and laughter were faintly heard on the other line. Sounds of shuffling joined their voices as the laughter quieted down.

“Riiiiich!” Briana sang his name at the phone and waited for a response.

“Bri, just hang up. It’s a butt dial, we’re only hearing what his pocket has to say. Let’s watch the movie.” Kim whined, kicking her feet up over the armrest of the couch and dropping her head into Briana’s lap. The popcorn bowl balanced perfectly on her stomach.

“Uuuuaaahhh, Rob, yer gonna kill me here.” Even muffled over the line the moan was clearly one of pleasure and not of pain. Briana looked down at Kim and quirked her eyebrow, a smirk playing across her lip as she upped the volume on her phone and set it to the side letting her hands drop down to play with Kim’s hair.

“Liked that?” Rob’s voice came across as heady, the teasing tone was evident. “My mouth isn’t just good for singing, hmm?”

“Shut up and do it again.” His voice was rough and shaking, a breathy gasp followed by another moan as distant sounds of slurping could be heard. His breathing got heavier and ragged, bouts of silence indicated that Rich was having trouble remembering to breath with whatever it was that Rob was doing to him. “Rob! I’m gonna!”

“No, you’re not. You’re gonna be good. So good tonight.” Rob was bossy but gentle. Kim sucked in a breath at his tone, that was a voice that commanded attention. This was better than movie night. “You won’t cum until I tell you to. Do you need the ring?”

There was no immediate answer, the girls could only assume that Rich had nodded his response and Rob was fitting him with the toy that would help keep him from blowing early. Briana was running her fingers through Kim’s short hair absently, massaging her scalp and tugging at the longer bits. Kim was alternating feeding herself and Briana pieces from their popcorn bowl. The next sound to come from the phone was the pop of a plastic cap. Slick sounds of the lubricant being used were distant but unmistakable.

“Rob.” Rich gasped, something happened that caused him to react like that, but they couldn’t hear anything else. The movie was still on mute but the scenes were still playing out with an entirely different soundtrack being provided that altered the movie and made it no longer a family friendly film.

“I got you, Richie. So good for me. Gonna ride your dick until you forget your own name, and only then will I let you cum.” The filth dripped from his mouth, words meant to drive him wild were being overheard by the girls, something that they weren’t aware of.

“Please, please, fuck please. Rob, fuck.” He begged as they could only imagine Rob bouncing up and down, drowning him in pleasure and denying him the release he wanted. The girls were never going to be able to watch Rob sit innocently on Rich’s lap when they all squashed into a corner booth at a restaurant ever again.

It should have been weird listening to their friends fucking on the other end of the line, but they couldn’t stop. It was like a hot and sexy train-wreck and it was turning them on too. Kim moved the bowl of popcorn as she sat up pulling Briana into a wet kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance. Hands fumbled trying to get under clothing while still trying to support each other in their awkward positioning.

“Rob, fuck, please. Let me. Rob. Please.” Rich’s words were merging together, things being repeated over and over, his voice getting rougher and deeper. His litany was cut off, the wet sounds of kissing and soft moans taking their place. The sounds were being mirrored by the girls as they clung to each other. Briana let out a squeak that dissolved into a moan as Kim found her nipple under the layers of clothing and pinched at it, twisting the soft flesh gently under her fingers.

“That’s it, so good to me. Wait for me, just a little bit more. Richie, love you.” Rob whispered, his voice just barely picked up by the speaker of the phone the sounds of fabric rustling nearly muffled them. Briana’s hands slipped under the soft elastic band of Kim’s pajamas, ghosting over silk of her underwear, feeling the dampness where she was already wet. She gently rubbed over the fabric at the sensitive area, Kim arching into the feeling, her breathing reduced to small whimpers and gasps.

“Bri.” The word punched through with a gasp as fingers pushed aside the soaked cloth and pushed into warmth. Over the phone heavy grunts came closer and closer together, the sound of skin slapping against skin as the guys neared their climax.

“Riiich.” His shout was loud and clear. Collapsing on Rich, they traded slow lazy kisses until they regained their energy. He pulled off and rolled over, the both of them still catching their breaths from their activities. Closing his eyes, Rob smiled as his fingers intertwined with the hand next to him, it wouldn’t take much for him to fall blissfully asleep, but he kept himself awake with the reminder that they were both still gross and sticky.

A loud moan cut through the speaker, startling the two guys out of their bliss. Fumbling around in their clothes, Rich turned scarlet when he found his phone on and currently in a call with Briana. The time ticked by on the screen indicating that they had been connected for long enough for the girls to overhear what they had been doing.

“Sounds like we weren’t the only ones having fun.” Rob chuckled as he reached across the bed and took the phone from Rich’s hands. The phone came freely as Rich was paralyzed with embarrassment. Turning the phone off he pulled Rich back to him, placing a kiss lightly on the tip of his nose before wrapping his arms around him and dragging him back to bed. “If they try to bring it up we know what they were doing and can blackmail them just the same.”


End file.
